Solo otra vez
by Chise Black
Summary: Sasuke ya ha tomado la decisión de unirse a Orochimaru pero aún hay algo que le une a Konoha y por tanto aún debe hacer algo antes de marcharse... Sasunaru One Shot
1. Sasuke POV

Miré hacia la aldea que estaba a punto de dejar atrás. Por alguna razón, no podía seguir adelante. A pesar de mi decisión de unirme a Orochimaru, parecía que algo no me dejaba marchar. Me giré y di dos pasos más, convencido de que eran imaginaciones mías. Sin embargo, volví a pararme. Había algo que seguía atándome a Konoha, aunque yo no quisiera admitirlo.

Nunca había conseguido sentir aprecio por nadie. Las personas que estaban cerca de mí no me importaban en absoluto. Aunque hubieran muerto todos, yo no habría derramado ni una lágrima por ellos. Porque ya lo hice una vez, y eso me enseñó que querer a alguien siempre duele. Habrá algún momento en el que, por mucha felicidad que haya podido hacerte sentir, todo se desvanecerá y volverás a quedarte solo. Desde el día en que perdí a toda mi familia, no pude volver a encontrar a alguien que me importara. Pero eso cambió en absoluto… Cuando te conocí.

¿Por qué precisamente tú? La verdad es que al principio ni siquiera me caías bien. Para alguien como yo, que quería estar absorto en su mundo y sencillamente pasar de los demás, tener a alguien tratando de captar su atención era realmente molesto. No sé cuando cambiaron mis sentimientos. Algún día me di cuenta de que… me levantaba cada día esperando encontrarte… de que a pesar de que lo intentaba disimular (siempre creí que no lo conseguía, pero me parece que tú nunca te diste cuenta) me sentía inmensamente feliz solo de oírte gritar mi nombre… de que fuera adónde fuera, siempre me parecía verte, aunque luego resultabas no ser tú, sino cualquier otra persona rubia o vestida de naranja.

Y claro, debido a tu inocencia y a que siempre estabas en las nubes tú no supiste darte cuenta. Al principio me frustraba que me preguntaras que me pasaba, cuando para cualquier otra persona hubiera estado más que claro, pero luego pensé que era mejor así. Tú no lo sabrías nunca y podría vivir con ese secreto, y seguir siendo tu amigo. Probablemente perdería tu amistad si algún día te enterabas-

Naruto…

Eres tú lo que aún me une a este lugar. Lo que impide que me vaya. Porque no puedo irme sin verte una vez más… Sin despedirme de ti… No voy a hacerlo. Es la única manera de marcharme. De quedarme en paz. Por eso me dirigí a tu casa. ¿Cuántas veces habré pasado por delante, sin atreverme a entrar por no tener ninguna excusa para hacerlo? ¿Cuántas veces me habré quedado allí, esperando en un sitio desde donde no pudieras verme, los días en que no teníamos entrenamiento, para así verte cuando de otra manera no podía hacerlo? La mayoría de veces volvías a casa sonriendo, pero algunas noches parecías deprimido, abatido. Entonces, sentía el deseo casi irrefrenable de correr hacia ti para abrazarte y tratar de que te sintieras mejor. Pero me aguantaba. Porque sabía que tú eras diferente a mí. Te veía como a alguien libre, alguien que no dejaría que sentimientos así de fuertes le invadieran. Aunque decías que te gustaba Sakura, era diferente a lo que yo sentía por ti. Yo te amaba. No… Yo… Te amo. Sé lo raro que suena viniendo de mí. Pero por mucha fortaleza que aparente, yo también necesito a alguien a mi lado. Y tú supiste estarlo aunque lo disfrazaras con rivalidad y odio. Tardaste en reconocerlo, pero te habías convertido en mi amigo. En mi único amigo. En la única persona que de verdad me importaba en este mundo.

Me quedé mirando tu ventana. Con un salto, me posé en el alféizar sin hacer ruido. No era difícil para un ninja. Me di cuenta de que mi figura tapaba la luz y había dejado la habitación completamente a oscuras. Entré silenciosamente y dejé que la luz de la luna bañara la estancia. Vi otra vez tu rostro… Dormías plácidamente, sin notar mi presencia. Podía contemplarte tanto rato como quisiera, y tú no te darías cuenta, pero no era suficiente para mí. Me acerqué a ti y me arrodillé en el suelo, al lado de tu cama. Pasé un par de dedos por tu mejilla para sentir otra vez el tacto de tu piel, siempre cálida, al contrario de la mía. Quizá fue eso, el cambio de temperatura, lo que hizo que te movieras y abrieras los ojos a los pocos segundos. Aunque podría haberme marchado, permanecí quieto allí. Cuando me viste tan cerca de ti te levantaste de golpe.

–Sa… Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntaste sobresaltado.

–Yo… –No sabía qué responderte, así que opté por decirte la verdad. Bueno… Una verdad a medias. –Me voy, Naruto. Venía a decirte adiós.

–¿Adónde vas? ¿Es que te han encomendado una misión a ti solo o qué? Qué tontería venir por eso… ¡Si nos veremos cuando vuelvas!

–No… Yo… Me voy por mucho más tiempo. No sé cuándo volveremos a vernos. Estaré… Unos años fuera. –"Si es que volvemos a vernos", quise añadir.

–Ah… Pero ¿Adónde vas?

No respondí. Aunque sabía que ibas a enterarte de todas formas, no quería ver tu reacción cuando lo supieras. Ibas a enfadarte conmigo por ser tan estúpido, pero yo debía completar mi venganza, porque cuando lo consiguiera sería libre. El odio ya no estaría presente en mi vida (al menos no tanto como ahora) y podría vivir como quisiera. A pesar de que tendría que afrontar las consecuencias, eso no me importaba en aquel momento.

–¿No quieres decírmelo? Bueno, pues no me lo digas. Seguro que huyes porque sabes que si te quedas te voy a vencer la próxima vez que luchemos, ¿verdad? –Sonreíste con superioridad. No dejé que estas palabras me hicieran enfadar, nunca lo hacían, y además sabía que no lo decías en serio. –Bueno, pues… No sé qué decirte… Sakura te va a echar de menos… ¿En serio vas a estar fuera tanto tiempo? ¡Cuando vuelvas, seré tan fuerte que te ganaré sin tener ni que esforzarme, ya lo verás!

Dentro de mí, aún albergaba alguna esperanza, por pequeña que fuese, de que me pidieras que me quedara en Konoha contigo. Obviamente, no lo hiciste. No parecía importarte mucho que estuviera fuera tanto tiempo. Lo único que pensaste fue que Sakura estaría triste… A mí no me importaba nada qué sintiera ella. Poco antes la había dejado desmayada en un banco y no me preocupaba qué le pasase o como se encontraba. En aquel momento la odiaba, porque Naruto pensaba más en ella que en mí, y porque tenía que entrometerse hasta en mi despedida. Nuestra despedida.

–Pues… Ya nos veremos… –Me tendiste la mano para que te la estrechara, pero no lo hice. Solo la miré unos segundos y decidí despedirme de otra manera. Acerqué mi cara a la tuya lentamente, para poder ver tu reacción. Tú susurraste mi nombre, confundido, pero no te apartaste. Uní mis labios con los tuyos en un beso que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tú no reaccionaste. Pasé una de mis manos por tu pelo mientras con la otra te cogía por la cintura. Seguías sin dar señales de rechazar mi beso, pero tampoco de aceptarlo. Metí una mano bajo la parte superior de tu pijama, acariciándote el pecho y la espalda. Separé mis labios de los tuyos un momento y te miré a los ojos. Estaban como apagados, sin demostrar emoción alguna. Preferí no darle importancia y pensar que no me habías apartado, que no me habías rechazado. Empecé a darte besos en el cuello y a dejarte marcas. Sentía tantas emociones dentro de mí que tan solo me abandoné a ellas sin pensar en qué era lo mejor que podía hacer. Te empujé hacia atrás hasta que caíste encima de la cama. Te quité la camiseta sin ningún problema puesto que no te opusiste. Sin embargo, cuando me disponía a lamer tu abdomen me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. A pesar de que no me habías apartado en ningún momento, tampoco me habías dado tu consentimiento. Significaba esto… ¿Qué estaba a punto de violarte? No podía soportar ese pensamiento.

Por eso me separé de ti. Te miré a los ojos. No podía descifrar tu expresión. Normalmente, no podías esconder tus sentimientos, ni parecías querer hacerlo, pero ahora no podía saber en qué pensabas.

–Naruto…

Solo pude ver una pregunta que no te atreviste a realizar. "¿Por qué?" Era lo único que podía ver en tus ojos. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" No hacía falta que respondiese. Ya lo sabías, aunque no quisieras darte cuenta. Respondí silenciosamente, con una mirada, a la pregunta que no dejaste salir. Tú lo entendiste. Estoy seguro. Muchas veces no entendías del todo las cosas, pero ahora lo habías hecho.

"Te quiero". No podía decírtelo con palabras, pero eso no importaba.

–Adiós… –Murmuré antes de acercarme a la ventana y dar un salto para luego irme corriendo. Ahora ya podía hacerlo… Ya había conseguido lo que quería, y para cuando volviera a verte, habrías podido aceptarlo… Y podrías actuar en consecuencia. Significara lo que significase.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando Naruto pudo reaccionar a aquel beso, corrió a mirar hacia la calle, pero no vio a Sasuke. Pensó en ir tras de él, pero su decisión parecía tomada ya. Solo pudo apoyarse en el alféizar de la ventana y, mientras la luz de la luna le iluminaba, dejar caer un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

–Sasuke… Idiota… Yo también…

Aunque se encontraba a mucha distancia de allí, el aludido se giró, como si el viento le trajera sus palabras.

–Yo también te quiero…

Triste y lentamente, el Uchiha prosiguió su camino. No se sentía bien, aún... No estaba en paz… Ni lo estaría hasta que volvieran a encontrarse.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mi primer sasunaru! n-n Me encanta esta pareja… Aunque con la de fics buenos que hay en español no creo que pueda ni siquiera compararse a ellos… Además, no hay lemon :P No me veo capacitada para escribir lemon… Ni siquiera lime… La verdad es que creo que me ha quedado muy ñoño u-uU Además, Sasuke queda muy raro diciendo todo esto… Pero una noche me vino la inspiración (traduciendo canciones de Gackt… Ya sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero es que… Son tan bonitas… T-T Last song me hace venir ganas de llorar…) y no paré hasta que lo acabé. Tenía ganas de escribir un sasunaru… Bueno, ¡dejad reviews por favor! Porque si os ha gustado, creo que escribiré los pensamientos de Naruto… No solo en esta escena (se haría un poco pesado el mismo diálogo y todo eso…) sino sus sentimientos en general.


	2. Naruto POV

Miré hacia la luna. Verla así de brillante, en una noche sin nubes como en la que me encontraba, me entristecía. Porque me recordaba aquella noche… Aquel último encuentro que casi me había parecido un sueño, que al día siguiente me parecía que no podía haber sido real… Y, sin embargo, estaba seguro, aquello había pasado, no podía ser solo una ilusión… No quería creerlo…

Hacía ya tres meses que te habías ido, y para mí pasaron como si fueran tres años. No importaba lo que hiciera, nada me hacía sentir tan vivo como aquella época en la que éramos compañeros de equipo y podía estar cerca de ti siempre que quería. No quería mostrar signos de debilidad delante de los demás, pero la verdad es que después de tu marcha no había noche en la que no me sintiera con ganas de llorar, aunque la mayoría de veces podía reprimirme diciéndome a mí mismo que no podía ser alguien tan débil.

_Andando solo y sin rumbo_

_Respirando un débil suspiro, mi respiración se vuelve blanca_

_Las estaciones cambian, y en esta efímera estación_

_Mis lágrimas caen sin razón_

"_Aún te quiero…"_

Pero es que… Fui un estúpido. Si hubiera reaccionado a tiempo cuando viniste a despedirte, si hubiera podido decirte algo antes de que te marcharas, quizá ahora estarías a mi lado. Aunque sé que no hubiera podido retenerte, al menos no por mucho tiempo, porque la sombra de tu pasado y de Itachi te perseguirían hasta que hubieras completado tu venganza. ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? Yo nunca sentí deseos de vengarme de la gente que me despreciaba por mucho que me hicieran sufrir, incluso cuando ni siquiera sabía el por qué. Pero supongo que no puede compararse a lo que tú tuviste que soportar. Por eso, de momento, no voy a ir a buscarte. Dejaré que te hagas fuerte a tu manera si es eso lo que quieres. Tan solo espero que algún día vuelvas a mí, aunque si pasan los años y no lo has hecho, en el caso de que siga sintiendo lo mismo por ti, iré a tu encuentro yo mismo. ¿No te sientes triste tú también, por haber acabado de esta forma? ¿No, este no puede ser nuestro fin… Verdad, Sasuke?

La última vez que te vi, tu cara estaba cambiada a causa del sello. Me mirabas como diciéndome "Te odio, y sería capaz de matarte sin ningún problema", sin embargo, no lo hiciste. Me pareciste tan diferente a aquella noche... Los dos fuimos unos estúpidos. Los dos nos equivocamos en algún momento, por eso no voy a echarte en cara nada de lo que hiciste. Sé que era necesario para ti. Cuando desperté, supe que te habías marchado sin que hubiera podido hacer nada, pero incluso así aún tenía esperanzas.

Porque estaba vivo, y lo estaba por alguna razón. Tú me dejaste vivir por alguna razón. Yo fui a buscarte porque creía que encontraría al Sasuke que conocía, pero no fue así. Entendí que debía dejar que tu odio se despejase para que pudieras vivir en paz. Y no te preocupes, porque no voy a volver a interponerme en tu camino. Aún y así, quiero volver a verte. No solo eso… Sé que volveré a verte. Cuando todo esto haya terminado.

_La continua tristeza cayendo se transforma en pura y blanca nieve_

_Siempre estoy mirando al cielo sobre mí _

_Antes de que este cuerpo desaparezca, _

_quiero hacer realidad el deseo que tengo ahora_

_quiero abrazarte una vez más._

Recuerdo muy bien todos los momentos que pasé junto a ti. De pequeño, me parecías un niño interesante. Quería que fuéramos amigos. Siempre te veía solo, y como yo también lo estaba, pensé que podríamos serlo. Cuando crecí un poco más, esto cambió. Realmente llegué a odiarte, porque te comportabas como un estúpido engreído y yo no sabía las razones que tenías para ser como eras. Además, por aquel entonces me creía enamorado de Sakura, quien solo podía fijarse en ti. Lo que sentía volvió a cambiar cuando tuvimos nuestra primera misión importante. Aquella en la que casi diste tu vida por protegerme. Por aquel entonces yo solo pensaba en superarte, y lo que hiciste hizo que cambiara radicalmente lo que pensaba sobre ti. Cuando te vi, con todas esas agujas clavadas en tu cuerpo, y entendí lo que habías hecho… Cuando caíste entre mis brazos… No sé exactamente qué sentí… Estaba furioso con Haku por haberte hecho esto, incluso cuando se supone que éramos rivales, pero aún lo estaba más conmigo mismo por haber sido tan débil y haber provocado aquella situación, porque todo fue culpa mía. Cuando volvimos, ni siquiera podía mirarte a los ojos _(NdA: Eso es cierto, y pasa en el manga. Hay un momento en que se miran a los ojos y luego se apartan la mirada, cuando vuelven de esta misión xD Casi es como Kishimoto nos incitara a escribir sasunarus…)_. Pero luego seguiste comportándote igual conmigo, llamándome "dobe" y "usuratonkachi", y eso hacía que me enfadara y disimulaba, tanto a mí mismo como al resto de la gente, lo que había empezado a sentir por ti. Me olvidé completamente de ello, y seguí con mi actitud de siempre, de desprecio hacia ti. Aunque a veces, por mucho que me lo negara a mí mismo y que lo ocultara tan bien como podía, un sentimiento extraño, que nunca había sentido, me invadía cuando estaba contigo o pensaba en ti.

_¿Cuántas veces no nos habremos entendido _

_y nos habremos hecho daño el uno al otro?_

_Pero incluso en esos momentos, seguíamos siendo amables._

_Gravada en el anillo que me devolviste de pronto_

_Estaba nuestra promesa, que nunca se hará realidad._

"_Aún recuerdo…"_

Eso me impulsaba a veces a actuar de forma un poco extraña. Como aquel día…

Tú te habías quedado dormido a la sombra de un árbol, porque habías estado entrenando muy duramente en las semanas anteriores. Al principio intenté despertarte, porque debía decirte algo, pero luego viéndote me olvidé de lo que te quería contar. Tu cara se veía tan distinta… Tenías una expresión relajada, sin el odio ni la superioridad que solía reflejarse en tu rostro. Sentí como si en tus sueños encontraras el alivio que no tenías en la realidad. Parecías tan diferente… Sin darme cuenta, me fui acercando a ti, observándote como nunca podía hacerlo, es decir, sin que te dieses cuenta. No pude reprimirme, me acerqué un poco más a ti y te besé. Aquel contacto duró apenas un par de segundos, sin embargo creo que fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. No era la primera vez que sentía tus labios en los míos, pero lo que entonces me pareció repulsivo ahora lo había provocado yo intencionadamente. Aunque justo después, al darme cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer, sentí que me ardían las mejillas y me aparté de ti de golpe, para al poco irme corriendo. No quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera podido pasar si te hubieras despertado o si me hubiera visto alguien… Por suerte parece que no pasó nada de eso. Las cosas siguieron igual la mañana siguiente, aunque yo decidí dejar por unos días los entrenamientos hasta que me sintiera capaz de volverte a mirar a la cara. No me costó mucho hacerlo, porque a ti no te suponía ningún esfuerzo el hacer que me enfadara, y eso hacía que pudiera comportarme más normalmente contigo.

También recuerdo un día en que no quedamos a entrenar hasta muy tarde y nos tumbamos en el suelo para descansar. Tú estabas estirado a mi lado y podía oír tu respiración, más rápida de lo normal por el esfuerzo que suponía haber hecho ejercicio durante tantas horas. Giré un poco la cabeza y me quedé mirándote, puesto que tú tenías los ojos cerrados. Los abriste al notar mi mirada fija en ti y sonreíste.

–¿Qué estás mirando, dobe?

–¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¿Por qué crees que debería estar mirándote a ti? –Me puse tan nervioso que me levanté y me fui corriendo después de responderte como pude. Me hubiera gustado quedarme más rato a tu lado, aunque fuera en silencio, solo para sentir tu presencia a mi lado.

Ya había estado antes así. En aquel entrenamiento en que debíamos subir a los árboles, y nos quedamos tú y yo hasta muy tarde. Luego volví apoyándome en ti y tú en mí. En aquel momento, no lo valoré. Pero ahora… Era tan distinto…

_Todos estos lejanos pensamientos son solo _

_como flashes brillantes en mi memoria_

_quería estar a tu lado_

_incluso ahora que ya no puedo verte más_

_siempre estaré a tu lado_

_nunca quise que cambiaras._

También estaba aquella noche… Llovía a cántaros, y yo estaba volviendo a casa cuando te encontré justo delante de la tuya, a punto de entrar. Yo estaba empapado porque llevaba ya un rato andando.

–Te vas a resfriar si sigues bajo la lluvia, y mañana tenemos misión. Entra y espera a que se calme el tiempo.

–N-No, no hace falta, de verdad…

–No quiero que seas una carga mañana, como siempre. Así que entra y calla.

Yo te obedecí, en parte porque realmente tenía ganas de pasar. Nunca había estado en tu casa. Me dijiste que fuera a ducharme y me dejaste ropa tuya, y aunque yo me opuse insististe otra vez. Por un momento llegué a pensar que te preocupabas por mí, pero no podía ser, ¿verdad? Me vestí con la ropa que me diste. Me iba un poco grande, y me sentía muy extraño con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en mi espalda, pero me gustaba aquella sensación. Cuando salí, medio avergonzado por la situación en la que me encontraba, la lluvia se oía cayendo aún con más fuerza que antes.

–Parece que no va a parar… Es muy tarde, creo que será mejor que te quedes a dormir. Hay sitio de sobra. –Propusiste, restándole importancia al asunto. Claro que, para ti no debía tenerla, pero yo no podría soportarlo.

Salí corriendo sin decir nada, huí como solía hacer cuando estaba en alguna situación incomoda contigo y no sabía afrontarla, y me fui tan rápido como pude. Tú no intentaste pararme. Cuando llegué a mi casa, volvía a estar empapado, y efectivamente la mañana siguiente me había resfriado.

–¿Lo ves? Deberías haberte quedado en mi casa. –Dijiste con una sonrisa de superioridad. Yo también pensé que había desaprovechado una ocasión, pero… ¿Una ocasión de qué? ¿De que notaras lo que sentía por ti, para rechazarme después? No podía dejar que pasara… Aunque ahora, cuando lo pienso, me siento tan estúpido…

No quería sentirme así, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Yo no quería enamorarme de ti. Eras un chico, eras mi rival, eras… Uchiha Sasuke, no necesitaba otra razón; eras la última persona de quien debía enamorarme, pero lo hice. Aunque intentara olvidarte por todos los medios, no pude.

_No olvides nuestro calor, estando cerca juntos, y abrazándonos_

_No lo olvides aunque te enamores de alguien más_

_Nunca dejaré ir de mi memoria la última vez que pude oír tu voz_

_Y por eso solo quiero caer en un profundo sueño._

Y la noche de la despedida… Cuando me desperté, y te vi tan cerca de mí, sentí como si fuera a explotar por la velocidad que cogieron los latidos de mi corazón y lo ardientes que se pusieron mis mejillas. Pero creo que tú no lo viste porque solo la luna iluminaba tenuemente el cuarto. Cuando me dijiste que te ibas, no supe como reaccionar, porque creía que era una broma, tenía que serlo, ¿cómo podía ser verdad? Me dejaste sin palabras… Y luego… Mirándote a los ojos, vi algo en ti que no había advertido hasta ahora, segundos antes que te acercaras a mí y me besaras. En aquel momento, me sorprendió tanto y sentí emociones tan fuertes que no pude ni siquiera reaccionar. Tus labios junto a los míos, tus manos recorriendo mi piel… No podía pensar en nada. Te separaste enseguida. Quería pedirte que no pararas, pero estaba como paralizado y no podía articular ni una palabra. Sólo te miré como pidiéndote que me dijeras por qué habías hecho esto, aunque era bastante obvio, pero quería oírlo de ti. Tú no dijiste nada, en tu mirada pude verlo todo. Solo susurraste "adiós" y saltaste a la calle. Cuando pude salir de mi trance, tú ya no estabas allí. Había sido un idiota, otra vez… Había desaprovechado la única ocasión que me diste… Y ahora ya no volvería. Ya te habías ido. Hay un momento para cada cosa, y yo había dejado escapar el mío. Lo siento… Siento no haberte dejado ver mis sentimientos como tú me dejaste ver los tuyos.

_La continua tristeza cayendo se transforma en pura y blanca nieve_

_Siempre estoy mirando al cielo sobre mí _

_Antes de que este cuerpo desaparezca, _

_quiero hacer realidad el deseo que tengo ahora_

_quiero abrazarte una vez más,_

_quiero abrazarte una vez más…_

Pero volvería a verte, lo sabía… tus ojos me lo habían dicho la última noche que nos habíamos visto… Por eso voy a esperar. Quizá nunca más tenga una oportunidad como la que dejé escapar, pero si existe una mínima posibilidad de que volvamos a encontrarnos, esta vez no dejaré que pase. De hecho, iré en su busca.

Sasuke… Nunca debiste decir adiós… No es un adiós… Sólo, hasta la vista…

Y sé que lo sabes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ala, otro fic ñoño… Me estoy superando a mí misma… :P La canción es Last song de Gackt, ya sé que no acaba de encajar del todo con esta pareja (weno más bien con este fic), pero tenía ganas de hacer un songfic con ella. Por cierto, ya sé que en teoría esto sería un one shot y que después del punto de vista de Naruto no habría nada más… Pero estoy pensando en continuarlo, porque tengo un par de ideas. Aunque si no os gusta este comienzo escribiré otro fic y las usaré allí, ¿qué preferís? Por que a mi no me acaba de convencer lo que he escrito hasta ahora… -.- Demasiado… Demasiado sentimiento para mi gusto xD Claro que es un fic romántico, pero… Creo que me he pasado… En realidad esto lo escribí durante una época rara que pasé, una noche (más bien una madrugada) escribí el capítulo anterior y la siguiente este. Pero no quería subirlos de golpe, porque tenía que hacer aún un par de correcciones a este.

Muchas gracias por los reviews! TTTT Casi me puse a llorar…


End file.
